marine_family_sims_4fandomcom-20200214-history
Marissa Masters
Marissa Aria Masters was the second born daughter to Misty and Nicholas as well as being a twin. Throughout her infant years to early teens, she lived in a small family home throughout her early years and a small short stay at her sister and sister in law's home. She shortly moved to Pendula View with her husband throughout the rest of her teen years until her last years. She and her husband passed away 2 days apart and is currently buried at her family home alongside Daniel. Early Years Marissa was born in Monte Vista's primary hospital alongside her twin sister Roxy. Marissa lived in Monte Viste for the first 2 years of her life before moving due to her father's new job. At age 3, settled in Newcrest, a blow would be delieved when she found out her father passed and being close to her dad it hit her hard. She eventually moved on and be as strong as she could. As a child, Marissa had a high interest in ballet, the arts and dance and inspire to one day dance in a theatre as a ballet dancer, however an injury stopped her from pursuing this dream when she damaged her ankle during a school show, leaving her devasted. At primary school she met Daniel and became close friends, having the same interests as each other. She also met Lisa Ann Lee and her sister, forming a small peer group during her time there Teen Years, Romance, becoming a mother and engagement Her teen years were a mixture of highs and lows. She was a hard and dedicated worker at school and did other activities and hobbies to take her mind off ballet. She reunited with Daniel in her 3rd year of secondary school and soon formed a romantic connection. At 16 during prom, Daniel and Marissa became a couple, however Marissa would go through her toughest trial yet. During a school party one weekend, both Marissa and Daniel went overboard with the drinks, resulting in Marissa falling pregnant with her first daughter. Unlike most teen mums, Marissa still went to school but enrolled herself in a special course for pregnant teens where she would still be educated but also given some helpful tips in motherhood Gaining support from her family, she wasn't along during this time and gave birth to her first daughter Hannah Marissa dedicated every moment to her infant daughter while also balancing her schoolwork, confident to still pass school with good grades. On Marissa's 18th birthday and Daniel's 21st birthday they got engaged, having their first born son Oscar a few months later. Marissa and Daniel tied the knot during a large family ceremony, invited guests only. During her marriage she went on to have 3 more children, Mya, Marilyn who she fostered and Milo. Marissa lived a good life, surrounded by loved ones. Sadly her and Daniel were separated by death while she passed when her granddaughter Natalia was still a child. Her and her husband are both buried in a family mausoleum near her home so she can still be round her loved ones in the afterlife. Other Info Aspiration-Food~Master Chef Favourite Food: Strawberry Cheesecake Favourite Colour: Blue Favourite Music: Easy Listening Traits: Confident, Kind, Responsible, Motherly Star Sign: Scorpio Category:Twins Category:Generation 2 Category:Mothers Category:Grandparents Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Elder Category:Grandmothers Category:Elders Category:Blonde Hair Category:Grey Hair Category:In Laws Category:Widowed